


5 Times Takeru Said His Last Words

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: 5 Times, Canon Compliant, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Canon compliant, specifically references episodes 1, 12, 33, Ghost’s summer movie (set between episodes 42-43), and the Dr. Pac-Man movie (set post-canon for Ghost).Other characters appear but not enough to be tagged.
Relationships: Tenkuuji Takeru & Tsukimura Akari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	5 Times Takeru Said His Last Words

**On His Birthday**  
This was not how Takeru wanted to die.  
Well, Takeru didn’t want to die at all. But, he especially didn’t want to die being attacked by monsters on his 18th birthday.  
He didn’t want to die, especially not like this.  
The last thing he said out loud was “This can’t be happening...”  
It was a slow death. He felt pain, and was able to remember what he promised his dad: “One day you must attain the heart of a hero and open your mind’s eye.”  
He remembered that promise.  
_I can’t break my promise...  
I can’t die...  
I don’t want to die..._

 **After 99 Days**  
Takeru didn’t sleep well the night before.  
“I should probably say this just in case...” he told Akari and Onari that morning. They were both worried too. “Thank you for everything.”  
They were both upset. That wasn’t his intention-  
“That’s just in case though! We don’t even know if I’m actually gonna disappear, right? Come on, smile!” He cheered them up.  
And then there was a ganma.  
“I have to go.”  
Takeru was losing the battle. But when Makoto showed up, he noticed.  
“Takeru! Weren’t you gonna take care of yourself?”  
“I will...”  
And then before he knew it, his time was up.  
“I guess it’s time...” he spoke while still on Earth. The others were upset again.  
“This is just me,” he said. “I wonder...did my life burn to its brightest?”  
That was a pretty good last word. Onari assured him it did. Akari said that was stupid, but also very Takeru.  
“Sorry,” he told her.  
Well, he would have to be content with that.  
At least it was a nice moment.

 **Gone For Good**  
Takeru didn’t have time to run away. The eyecons were taken from him.  
But it wasn’t too late.  
“I still...have one left. The eyecon my father gave me...” he pulled it out as he was attacked again.  
“I’m going to protect them...” he struggled to get up. “...keep their hearts...alive”.  
His eyecon broke.  
Was this where it ended? Then he wouldn’t be able to protect anyone.  
Takeru hoped this wasn’t the end.  
But it looked like it really was.

 **No Choice**  
Takeru had to fight.  
“Takeru, that’s your body!” Yurusen said, referring to the eyecon Takeru was holding.  
“But I have no choice.”  
“Yeah, but in your case, losing your body means you can’t exist as a ghost anymore.”  
So he would die. Really for real this time.  
Takeru didn’t want to risk it.  
But with all the destruction around him...  
“I have to stop him,” he got up to transform. “Henshin.”  
He had to keep fighting. His friends were scared. He had to protect them.  
“Takeru...” Akari got his attention. His friends were turning into ghosts.  
“Akari! No...” he couldn’t let this happen.  
“Gramps!”  
Apparently, he should be delighted by the destruction of the world and everyone being made into ghosts.  
“I’m not.”  
“Why not?”  
“Ghosts can’t eat dinner! I want to have dinner with everyone again!”  
He made everyone laugh. That was good.  
“Thank you. I have no regrets. Even if I’m gone, everything’s infinitely connected!”  
If this was his last battle, he would make it count.  
“Farewell, me.”  
He saved everyone. He had done everything he could.  
“I’ll leave the rest to you.”  
Akari was upset he couldn’t keep the promise they made. That they would eat dinner together. He saw her.  
“Sorry.”

 **Near-Death**  
Everyone was okay. Takeru was glad. It was kind of nice to fight as Kamen Rider Ghost again, even if he wasn’t a ghost. It was different from before.  
“Takeru!”  
Takeru met up with his friends.  
“Thank goodness you’re safe, Akari,” he smiled.  
After a moment, he collapsed.  
“Takeru?”  
“Excuse me!” Emu moved to save him.  
Takeru wasn’t really sure what was going on. Was he dying again?  
“I won’t let you die, Takeru!”  
Takeru coughed, finally coming back to life.  
What had even happened? He hadn’t died...had he?  
He thanked Emu for saving him once he was sure he was okay.  
But at least even if he had died, his last words would have been “Thank goodness you’re safe, Akari.”  
Those were pretty important words.  
Fortunately, they weren’t his last.


End file.
